Cindered
by StarryNights729
Summary: Twilight Sparkle planned for a day of studying.  Nothing was to get in her way, But when a heart stopping event arrises in her life, there is no way it could be ignored.  Equestria is forced to face a dangerous disaster, sending everypony's life on fire.


Twilight Sparkle read silently while she pressed her pastel purple hoof down on a spell book. The shady dim light shined slightly through her window while she peacefully lay on her bed. It was one of those boring gloomy days when everypony in Equestria felt like being cooped up in their warm cozy homes. Every once and a while Twilight muttered a few quiet words to herself and stared happily out the window still admiring the nature, even when all the creatures hid in their dens or flew too a near by tree for shelter from the rain.

Twilight propped herself up onto her hooves and skillfully hopped off of her dark blue patterned bed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. It was early in the morning and as she trotted down the long staircase she spotted Spike still sleeping soundly in his bed. Twilight smiled to herself and walked over to the kitchen searching for a tasty snack to enjoy while she continued her studies.

She giggled and walked over to a small sticky note attached to a yellow and pink tray over flowing with delicious homemade cookies. " Enjoy Twilight, thought you would appreciate the offer. They are you favorite! Oh, by the way, you welcome." She read the note out loud while glancing over to look at Spike. " No wonder the little guy is so sleepy. He was up late baking me cookies." Twilight securely bite down on the edge of the tray, making sure not to spill or waste even a single scrumptious cookie, pushed it across the floor, and headed for her room again.

Twilight had prepared for a entire day of studying, in order to catch up. Life in Ponyville had been very social lately and she had found herself rolling into bed from exhaustion after each exciting day, forgetting to read a new lesson, or even research an old myth. No games, no parties, no spontaneous natural or unnatural disasters. Nothing was going to get in her way.

Twilight gently grabbed and munched on a cookie while flipping to a new page in her ancient book. She impatiently looked for her destination turning page after page with her horn. Finally she tugged roughly ripping a whole page completely in half destroying all the useful and important paragraphs and text the page held. She sighed shutting her eyes in silent frustration and again ventured off her bed to get a roll of helpful tape. She placed the now broken page onto her bed and ran down the stairs over to her brown wooden desk near her library. She pulled open drawers searching for even one tiny piece of tape to fix her book, making sure not to ruin anything else in her neat and tidy home.

"Yes!" She yelped with joy, and checked to reassure that she did not wake up Spike. Twilight snatched the roll of tape and agilely made her way back up the steep short staircase. She ripped off a long sticky piece of clear tape and alertly began to inch her hoof toward the rip. She narrowed her eyes in concentration and gently placed the edge of the tape onto the crack when a surprising rumble shook her out of her absorbing task and made her glimpselk up at her ceiling. Her hoof swerved in a random directly and she quickly stood up wobbly on her bed pressing the tape down harder and harder across the page. She shook the crinkled tape off her hoof and sat back down onto the now shaking bed.

"It's nothing, just relax" She spoke softly to her self not believing her own words for even a mere second. She stared down at her book and realized she had completely messed up her repair and had a page now covered with irritating tape. Twilight shut her eyes and sighed. She shook silently in her bed preparing to find shelter in case the whole house would come tumbling down when the rumbling suddenly came to a shocking stop.

She hesitantly opened her left eye, and brought her hooves to her chest ruffling her neat covers and causing the plate of cookies to wobble as well. Twilight realized she forgot to check on Spike and widened her eyes in utter shock traveling hastily down the stairs for yet a third time. "Spike!" She shouted while basically tripping over the stairs. But Twilight had nothing to be worried about, even though she seemed to find something to fret over on a regular basis anyway, for Spike continued to lay unharmed in his bed. He rolled over to his side mumbling out some inaudible dialogue while tugging his covers up to his chin.

She sighed with relief and loosened her tense body. "Time to get back to studying." she stretched out all her limbs and walked over to her bookshelf that brimmed with books of every color. " Myth's of Equestria: the secret's that lie within." Twilight wondered curiously to herself narrowing her purple eyes in interest at a moderately thick magenta colored book with silver text on its creased side. Her horn suddenly burst with a sheer glow and she pulled the book from a high shelf examining the cover while it made its way down to her. She rested the book gently onto the ground staring at the majestic figure of a light blue pony perched up onto a shiny suit of armor containing a shimmering sword ready to fit fearlessly in combat. She lifted the book into the air once again and trudged up the stairs slowly, still fascinated by the mysterious cover of the book she just found today.

Her journey shortly ended for, a thunderous noise burst again throughout the house and the ground trembled as if it was scared for what would happen next. Twilight screeched and dropped the precious book sending it plummeting to the bottom of the staircase. She ducked for cover not wanting to end up like the book and lay speechlessly in the middle of the roaring stairs, trying to slowly inch her way into her bedroom. She scraped her hooves across the slippery stairs and made small wimps of effort, but she did not move and finally crossed her hooves over her vulnerable head. "Spike!" She screamed with effort over all the commotion. No answer.

Twilight turned her head when new noises appeared. Cabinets in the kitchen opened allowing plates to pelt to the floor shattering in hundreds of sharp tiny pieces. Papers and books floated off shelves and tables. " Ow!" she complained as a heavy book landed on her spine. She stood up, her legs quivering from the continuous motion of the floor, and basically dragged herself up the stairs dodging stray books that jostled from their shelves threatening to harm her in any way possible. She reached the top, and peered over the edge cringing in fear of falling to her death. All of a sudden a screeching rip roared through the house sending Twilight running to the back wall of her room as she sealed her eyes shut. She froze there terrified of what would happen next. The sound only continued to get louder, causing her ears to ring, and a shriek of fear was barely audible over all the noise.

"Twilight" Spike yelped causing her to immediately open her eyes and bolt over to the wall to see a sight she nor any pony in Equestria would believe was real. Emerging from the broken ground was a brown figure that looked rough and extremely hard. Everything in it's path was destroyed, but Twilight wasn't concerned about that awful quality of the unknown disaster. On the top of this brown object stood the area of ground where Spike's bed was located and Spike traveled upon it wiggling in fear of what was happening.

"Spike!" I- I'm coming... just stay there!" She raced down the stairs, completely forgetting she could teleport and headed straight for Spike who glanced at Twilight in awe as he slowly made his way higher and higher toward the ceiling. If he was to come into contact with the ceiling he'd be crushed. Adrenaline pushed her to work harder as she stuck her hooves out in front of her and tried to climb the immense figure. Spike's blanket hung off the side of his bed. He clenched it with his still hands and continued to look at Twilight with wide eyes.

"Spike, hold onto the blanket tight with one hand and onto your bed with the other!" She said over the ear splitting sound.

"Why? I do-" Spike started but was instantly interrupted.

"Just do it!"

Twilight opened her mouth wide and pierced down hard with her teeth. "Ready, Spike!" she asked through clenched teeth and gazed up at Spike.

"I think so!" Spike readjusted his grip on the blanket and side of the bed and shut his eyes taking a deep breath.

Twilight yanked on the blanket with all her remaining strength and ran back down the edge of the object onto the floor pulling Spike with her.

" Whoa! What kind of day is this!" Spike cried holding on with all his might as she pulled him to the front door of their home.

"We have to go outside Spike. You go first, I'll be right out." She nudged him toward the door and Spike hopped out of his bed onto the wet lawn outside.

"What about that thing." Spike gestured over to the cone shaped object still rising from the ground.

" I really don't know, but I'll be right there." She closed the door with her hoof and ran over to the bottom of the staircase. " Where is that book!" She looked brushing multiple books to her side. Finally she stood back and placed her horn down to the ground, made it glow as bright as a new winter snow with the sun beating down onto it, and sent every book flying in every direction until on single magenta book lay by the stairs. She picked it up and sent it floating to her and trotted quickly outside, turning her head to look at the now completely distended figure which made a massage hole in the ceiling of her home. The book again dropped to the floor as she realized what stood before her.

She beamed at it, mumbling a few simple words. " I can't believe it."


End file.
